Conventionally, a translucent conductive film having a film substrate, a metal wiring layer provided as a pattern in a mesh shape, and a colored layer (blackened layer) in this order is known (patent document 1). Such a translucent conductive film has a good electric conductivity and flexibility, and thus it is drawing attention as an electrode material of touch sensors that could replace a translucent conductive film using an indium tin oxide (ITO).